Horizontal
by MelStitch
Summary: Honestly there aren't enough Ryoshi and Ryoko fanfics.


Ryoshi looked sideways at Ryoko, his eyes partly shielded by his bangs. By looking at him from afar you would have guessed that the green-eyed boy was uncomfortable with his female companion, that he probably wished that he could be anywhere but there. To the untrained eye, Ryoshi didn't look the least bit excited. However, his nonchalance hid the fact that on the inside he was ecstatic.

Normally, Ryoko would never wear a cute denim skirt and pink top. Normally, Ryoko would never have done anything with Ryoshi that would seem like a date to passerby. But in this case, she sort of owed him one.

On her last assignment she had fallen into yet another trap, completely overwhelmed by the rival schools' goons. And just as before, Ryoshi had had his gut instinct warn him against letting her go alone, and had tailed her. As soon as she fell under fire he took out his slingshot, aimed, and let them fly; the attackers falling to the ground one by one.

Liszt had commented later on to Ryoko in private that she should be with Ryoshi for a day, as a thank you for coming to her rescue yet again. At first Ryoko had been fervently disagreeing against any form of repayment. Then Ringo stepped in and said that if Ryoko didn't go she would go herself and let Ryoshi know exactly how Ryoko felt about him. That would have been an empty threat had Ryoko no blushed fiercely enough letting all her friends know that there was indeed something to hide.

"Whatever," she had huffed.

Thus, here they are, taking a walk in the park, and there was no way Ryoshi was going to question it. They approached a bench and Ryoko moved to sit down, Ryoshi followed.

"It's sort of hot out today isn't it?" Ryoko notes fanning herself with her hand.

"We could sit in the shade instead," Ryoshi offered.

"Yah, ok."

They stand and go behind the bench about 10 feet to a large oak. Ryoko leans against it and slides down until she's on the floor. Ryoshi is unsure whether to sit next to her or farther down. If he was too close he would most likely get hit. If he was too far she might get offended and he would get hit too. Which would be ruder? Instead he lays next to her on the grass facing skyward. He loops his hands behind his head and closes his eyes.

Ryoko watches him. She can't believe how calm he looks. She studies his features, something she hardly ever got to do, before he freaked out and turned into a ball. His black hair moved a little in the slight breeze and she couldn't resist wanting to touch it. Just as her hand went to reach out she pulled back.

'What am I doing?' she thought to herself.

His hair was blown off his face, revealing his closed eyes.

'I wonder what he looks like sleeping.' She wondered before quickly adding,

'Not that I want to see what he looks like sleeping. And besides, he's not even sleeping now."

She leaned forward, her face now inches from his.

'I could probably kiss him this way if I wanted.'

She shook her head again, appalled at herself. The movement caused a lock of her hair to fall into Ryoshi's face. He opened his eyes and saw Ryoko hovering over him. He quickly sat up and focused his gaze on the grass floor.

"Uh, what are you doing?"

For a moment Ryoko didn't answer. She couldn't tell which was more embarrassing; Ryoshi catching her in such a position, or how badly she wanted to see his green eyes again.

"Uh, nothing."

She inwardly rolled her eyes; what a pathetic line. She reached her hand out to him and he backed away slightly.

"Hang on Ryoshi."

Hearing her call him by his name surprised him enough to stop. She pushed aside his bangs and saw his emerald-like eyes staring back at her. She let his hair fall back and saw him shudder. He could barely believe what had just happened to him. He heard her say,

"So, is it really comfortable on the floor?"

Then heard himself say with utter horror,

"Yah, you want to try?"

He cringed, ready to get punched for making such a suggestion, but it never came. Instead Ryoko replied,

"Ok."

She lay next to the spot where he had previously been. Ryoshi slowly lay next to her, both their heads at the base of the tree. He knew at a time like this he should be holding her hand, but he was too afraid to try. Both of their hearts were pounding, both were nervous, yet both were too scared to do anything.

Ryoko risked looking sideways at Ryoshi again. His eyes were still breathtaking. He briefly glanced at her and noticed her watching him. Ryoko noticed him tense up. She whispered,

"Please don't freak out."

Ryoshi had never heard Ryoko use such a soft voice before. He found it rather cute. He wanted to stay still for her, but his mind was whirling in circles. He needed a stable ground. He had only one shot before he blew everything and he was going to take it. He reached for her hand and clasped it.

At first nothing happened, then her grip tightened and it put a brake on his spinning thoughts. Ryoko saw him visibly relax again. She smiled, and reached for him again, but hesitated. What was she doing? This wasn't like her. She didn't wear pink and go on park dates. She didn't lay under trees with guys like him and fall under the spell of their eyes. She didn't secretly hold hands, and even more secretively enjoy it. But, she wanted this, she wanted him. His voice brought her back to the present.

"You have no idea how I feel about you, do you?"

Ryoko was fairly sure she did, he told her every day.

"Uhh, I…"

"Like _really _know?"

Ryoshi got up on one arm and looked at their hands still together. Ryoko swallowed hard. There was a feeling unfurling itself in her heart as Ryoshi leaned over her. It was new and exciting. She wanted to fear it but she couldn't; she wanted it.

Ryoshi leaned over her a bit more, placing his hand on the other side of her. He didn't understand where this sudden courage was coming from but he had to act fast before he came back to himself. He was closer to her than he had ever been.

"No, I don't," Ryoko responded.

Before Ryoshi could think of something else to say Ryoko followed up with,

"Show me."

And she lifted herself up onto her elbows and pressed her lips gently to his. Both were surprised at her actions. Ryoko's head was screaming at her that this was the wrong choice that she would only get hurt again. Her heart, however, had different ideas.

She wrapped one arm around his neck, pulling him closer and leaned against the tree for support. Ryoshi, led solely by instinct, circled one arm around her and brought her closer to him.

The kiss deepened and went from tentative to sure. Ryoshi left Ryoko's mouth and trailed down her neck peppering it with small kisses as Ryoko sighed pleasantly. Ryoshi came back up and leaned his forehead against hers.

Ryoko waited for the regret to hit, but it never did, all she felt was Ryoshi's warm breath tickle her skin. Ryoshi waited for her to tell him it had all been a mistake, but she never did. All he could her was her satisfied breathing.

They lay back on the ground and lay still in each other's embrace. Ryoshi liked the way Ryoko fit into his arms, as if she had always been meant to be there. Ryoko liked the sound of his heartbeat as she lay her head against his chest. Both smiled softly closing their eyes, the heat of the day cocooning them under the shaded tree.


End file.
